Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more specifically to a pneumatic tire to be mounted on a passenger car.
Description of Background Art
a pair of beads is provided for a tire. A carcass is set to bridge the beads on both sides. A bead has a core and an apex extending from the core in a radially outward direction. A carcass ply of the carcass is usually turned up around the core from the axially inner side toward the outer side. Due to such a structure, the carcass ply is divided into a main portion and a turn-up portion. The bead portion of a tire is fixed onto a rim.